$\dfrac{1}{6} + \dfrac{8}{12} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{1 \times 2}{6 \times 2}} + {\dfrac{8 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{2}{12}} + {\dfrac{8}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{2} + {8}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{10}{12}$